


The Tender

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Tender

Natasha has recently broken up with her boyfriend. Her friends take her to a bar where she meets the gorgeous bartender / student Clint Barton. Will sparks fly?


End file.
